


"I like looking after my baby."

by xtomlinsongodx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sick!Louis, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtomlinsongodx/pseuds/xtomlinsongodx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was Louis' baby, metaphorically, but when Louis was unwell, it was Harry's turn to look after Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like looking after my baby."

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot. Leave feedback.

The strain of having interviews all day and performing a concert each night really hit Louis the hardest out of the five. He almost always had a sore throat and had to constantly have throat medication and cough drops around him. He also got sick at really random times, it sometimes lasted for a day or two but it's been known to last for two weeks sometimes.

Harry was Louis' baby, metaphorically, but when Louis was unwell, it was Harry's turn to look after Louis. Harry's voice saying, 'boo, you have to tell me when you feel sick, I'll let you have some rest, I don't mind looking after you, you know that,' was drilled into Louis' brain. Every single time he was sick, Harry would tell him that. It weren't as effective as he hoped, but Louis had begun to notify him a lot more.

One night, Louis was cuddled into Harry's chest, listening to Harry's heart beating. It was a gentle reassurance that Harry was right there for him. Harry had fell asleep long ago but the feeling in Louis' tummy refused to give him any rest. 

When Louis felt the sudden urge to vomit, he lifted himself out of bed and tried to tip toe out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. The urge died down halfway there, which was good, but he lost all his energy, resulting it him leaning against the wall for a while.

"Lou." Harry's husky voice whispered as He held Louis upright. "Do you want me to take you back to bed?" He whispered again. Louis just nodded and made grabby hands to Harry and Harry lifted him bridal style. He carried him back to their bedroom and lay him down. Leaning over the bed, He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple and pushed his sweaty hair back. Harry walked around to his side of the bed and pulled Louis into him so Louis' back was pressed against his chest. 

"Wake me up next time, babe." He whispered to Louis before pressing a second kiss to his temple. Soon afterwards they had drifted off into a calm sleep, only to be disturbed by Louis leaping out of bed and running to the bathroom. Harry had immediately followed him and found him emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He sat down next to Louis, playing with his sweat dampened hair and helping him lean over.

When Harry was sure Louis was finished he flushed the toilet and found some mouthwash for him. Harry steadily helped Louis off the floor after he thought Louis was settled but only caused him to vomit again.

Harry carried Louis into the living room and lay him on the couch, setting a bucket next to him and pecking his lips. Louis tucked his head into his chest. "Harry!" He whined, "I smell fucking disgusting, don't kiss me." He continued. Harry sat on the couch, lifting Louis' legs up and resting them on his lap. "You're still beautiful though." Louis chuckled lightly. "And you're still cheesy, love."

Louis gradually felt better through out the day, ending up completely fine that night. "Harry," he began to say. "Thanks for looking after me when I'm sick. It must be horrible to deal with me like that but you do it anyway, I love you." Harry was about to speak but Louis cut him off. "So so much." Harry smiled and just simply said, "I love looking after my baby." He earned a smack on the arm from Louis because everyone knows Harry is Louis' baby. "I love you too though Lou. So so much."


End file.
